Jika Frau-Pein Bersama
by Shina Hazuki 1909
Summary: Pein & Frau punya banyak kesamaan. Pein pake piercing, Frau juga. Pein otaknya mesum, Frau juga. Pein demen baca hentai, Frau juga. Tapi, mereka sama-sama ga bisa godain cewek. Gimana kalo mereka disatukan?


**Jika Frau-Pein Bersama**

Chap 1 : Pervy Bishop and Pervy Criminal

Warn! Twoshot. Plot gak jelas, aneh, typo (maybe), dan bisa bikin mules. **Author muncul di sini sebagai** **Yazuki Hina**.

Disclaimer :

**Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto a.k.a Om Kishi**

**07-Ghost ** **Amemiya Yuki a.k.a Tante Yuki & Ichihara Yukino a.k.a Tante Yukino**

Akhir kata, RnR.

Summary : Pein & Frau punya banyak kesamaan. Pein pake piercing, Frau juga. Pein otaknya mesum, Frau juga. Pein demen baca hentai, Frau juga. Tapi, mereka sama-sama ga bisa godain cewek. Gimana kalo mereka disatukan?

"Cewek. Sini dong~" kata Frau. Cewek itu menoleh. Dan dia ngebentak Frau. "Apaan sih? Lo pikir gw cewe apaan? Hah?" kata ntuh cewek. "Jangan galak,dong. Oh iya, kenalin. Gw Frau Birkin, panggil aja gw Prince Frau." Kata Frau. Tuh cewek langsung muntah-muntah dengernya. "Najis, tau gak!?" kata tuh cewek. Habis itu, dia ngegampar Frau. Tentunya dengan gamparan kualitas ekspor dan merupakan best seller yang laku di seluruh Barsburg Empire dari Distrik 1-7, Seireitei di Soul Society (**Bleach?**), 5 Desa Shinobi terbesar dari Konoha – Iwa (**Naruto?**), X-Zone dari gerbang perbatasan sampe X-Tower (**Idaten Jump?**), dllsb.

"Umm, aku kan belum tanya nama kamu siapa. Namamu siapa?" kata Frau dengan suara agak manja yang dibuat-buat. "Gausah pake 'aku-kamu' segala,deh! Lu kata gw pacar lo? Nama gw Yazuki Hina. Panggil gw Hina, Hina-chan, ato Yazuki-chan. Asal jangan Hina-kun." Kata cewek yang belakangan diketahui namanya Yazuki Hina itu. "Iya. Hina-chan mau ke mana? Ikut dong." Kata Frau dan **dengan manjanya,** dia **asal megang tangan Hina! ****WTF!**

(**Markas Akatsuki**)

" Konan-koi, kamu tahu gak? Aku tiap malem liat beribu-ribu bintang di langit. Tapi, cuma satu yang menarik hatiku. Itu ya kamu, Konan-koi." Kata Pein sambil ngegigit mawar kuning. TING NONG!

"Spada! Wilujeng siang! Horas! Ada orang di dalam?" kata Hina-chan. Frau yang ada di belakangnya cuma bisa diem gak jelas. 'Gw mo diapain nih sama nih cewek satu? Mau dibantai gw? Ngeriii' batin Frau. Pintu goa hantu….. Eeh… maksudnya Markas Akatsuki, akhirnya dibuka sama seseorang berambut jabrik, berpiercing, dari mukanya udah ketauan mesum akut, pake jubah item bermotif awan merah yang istimewa (**noraknya**). Lebih norak dari baju Frau yang warna biru dongker yang sekarang lagi dia pake. (**Readers, Frau gak mungkin pake baju uskup ke Markas Akatsuki. Bisa lari terbirit-birit sambil kencing di celana tuh Akatsuki! Mereka kan gak mau tobat. Lagian, Hina-chan harus masuk dulu ke Gereja Barsburg buat nungguin dia ganti baju. Dia ganti baju lama amat,sih!** (-.-'))

"Oh,Hina-chan ku tersayang~" kata Pein pake nada flirting. Hina langsung ngebanting Pein di tempat tanpa ba-bi-bu. Yang dibanting lagi nosebleed stadium 5 (**emang ada?**). Frau? Diem seribu bahasa liat Hina ngebanting Pein sambil ngerokok di Markas Akatsuki.

"Selamat datang di Markas Akatsuki. Mau pesan apa,mas?" kata Pein seolah-olah Markas Akatsuki itu restoran. Ditambah dia pegang notes & pensil bwat nyatet pesanan. Lagaknya mirip professional waiter di restoran bintang lima, bo! (**Readers : Notes sama pensilnya dapet dari mana? Hina : Alah, paling nyolong. Lu semua kayak gak tau aja betapa gak modalnya seorang Pein. (-.-"). Kalo gw bilang sih, dia nyolong notes sama pensilnya Kakuzu. Readers : (O.O) **) "Baru tahu gw, goa bobrok macem gini bisa jadi restoran. Kenapa Black Hawks kagak coba buka restoran deket sini,ya?" kata Frau. Baka Yaro Frau-san! Gak tau aja lu nih goa tempat apaan! Kalo lu tau, gak yakin gw Akatsuki bisa selamat kalo lo tiba-tiba berubah jadi Zehel. Ih, serem!

"Majalah hentai edisi terbaru. Ada?" kata Frau (**sok**) cool. "Hehehe, sori Pein. Gw bawa temen senasib lo nih. By the way, anyway, busway, on highway, gw punya beberapa pertanyaan buat kalian" kata Hina-chan mulai serius. "Iya. Masuk dulu,Hina-chan, sama…." "Frau. Frau Birkin. Panggil Uskup Frau juga boleh. Ero shikyou juga gapapa. Asal jangan panggil gw Pervy Bishop. Ngerti?" kata Frau. "BAKA YARO FRAU-SAN! ERO SHIKYOU SAMA PERVY BISHOP ITU ARTINYA SAMA!" kata Hina-chan sambil ngejitak Frau dengan tidak berpri-ke-Frau-an. Poor you, Frau.

Habis masuk goa itu, Hina memulai sesi interview negosiasi SPP & Uang Pangkal anak antara Frau Birkin dan Tendou Pein. (***digebuk Pein* *Frau berubah jadi Zehel* *Hina-chan tepar***) "Eh, kalian itu punya banyak kesamaan,loh." Kata Hina terus terang. "Kita gak sama dan gak mau disamain!" kata Frau-Pein teriak barengan (**jodoh emang! (-.-*) Fainted Hina.**) "Beneran! Kalian udah sama-sama pake piercing, mukanya mesum, rambutnya jabrik ga jelas, trus itu sama-sama suka baca hentai lagi!" kata Hina dengan semangat '45. "Ya, trus kalo kita punya banyak kesamaan, lo mau ngapain?" kata Frau & Pein (**lagi**).

"Gw mau nanya lagi. Apa kalian pernah berhasil ngegombalin cewek selama ini?" Hina nanya lagi. Mereka merenung bentar (**Bayangin aja kayak lagi 'Mengheningkan Cipta' pas upacara bendera tiap hari Senen!**) Alhasil ala kadarnya, mereka refleks geleng-geleng kepala kayak orang lagi dugem.

"Gw punya ide. Lo mau kan bisa ngegombal di depan paling enggak 1 cewe?" kata Hina. Mereka pun ngangguk-ngangguk kayak anjing mabok. "Oke. Gw bakal panggil 'Guru Cinta' bwat bantuin kalian" kata Hina. 2 orang itu. "HAH?! GURU CINTA?! SAPE TUH?!" kata mereka. Yaudah sih, kaget mah kaget aja. Gausah pake caps lock party segala kali.

**Siapa Guru Cinta yang dimaksud Hina?**

**Talkshow.**

**Shi : **Hai hai! Ketemu lagi sama gw. Author keceh yang rajin menabung.

**Fra : **Dari Hongkong?

**Pein : **Sensei kok di sini?

**Jira : **Hohoho! Aku kan dikontrak jadi pemain di chap selanjutnya. Iya kan, Shina?

**Shi : **Iya dong, Jiraiya-sama!

**Fra : **Gw curiga chap depan penderitaan gw lebih parah.

**Pein : **Sami.

**All chara (Baik 07-Ghost maupun Naruto) : **Review minna!

**Shi :** Siapa suruh kalian ke sini?! PULANG!

**Pojok Bacot Author :**

Minna, mungkin ini fic pertama yang dipublish Shina. Pas Shina baca ulang hasilnya jelek. Gatau ya apa kata readers nantinya. Mudah-mudahan fic ini jadi revolusi sekaligus batu loncatan supaya kita para author (Baik di fandom 07-Ghost ataupun fandom lain) berani bikin crossover yang bener-bener ga kepikiran sama sekali baik main chara, konsep, maupun plotnya nanti. So minna-san, mind to review?


End file.
